L'ennemi dans mon corps
by Zorca
Summary: [ficlette, POV, PWP avec un lemon soft] Hum... c'est tout court pis... comme tout PWP pas vraiment résumable... désolée ä.ä;;


**Fiqueuse****:**   Zorca

**Titre :**          L'ennemi dans mon corps

**Base :**          GW

**Grade :**        Yaoi 

                     Lime et blablabla divers.

**Disclaimer **: Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

**Chapitre :**    Ben… pour le moment ficlette mais pitêtre qu'un jour… lol        

.

**L'ennemi dans mon corps**

.

.

Je le sens, en moi, sur moi et j'ai beau vouloir le repousser de tout mon être, je n'y arrive pas. On dit que la chair est faible mais l'essence l'est tout autant.

Je le sens, sur moi, ses mains qui parcourent sans s'arrêter un corps qu'elles connaissent déjà par cœur. Elles l'ont conquis, investi, soumis mais elles ne tentent pas de le ranger à leur cause… 

Merci…

Je le sens, en moi, qui me parcoure, qui fouille mon âme, imposant, fier, une impulsion cadencée, telle un métronome, de la marche du légionnaire à la course du fantassin. Il trouve la rébellion, soumet l'organisme, mais jamais, jamais il n'a tenté de démanteler le réseau, la filière, depuis qu'il m'a pris dans ses filets…

Merci…

Son corps parle au mien, il me caresse les flancs. Il ralentit, se fait lent, profond, essaie de m'entraîner encore et encore, plus loin dans mon âme, plus loin dans la sienne… Il est au creux de moi et m'embrasse la nuque… _'Rends les armes'_ me dit son corps alors que sa bouche me demande de venir… avec lui…

Hohhhh… Où tu voudras…

Non !

Il me masse les épaules puis caresse ma taille… Il empoigne mes fesses avec force, avec douceur… C'est ce qu'il est… puissance et retenue, pouvoir et distinction, virilité et finesse… ce qu'il est… au plus profond de lui-même.

Je le sens… en moi… et j'ai beau tout faire pour l'extraire de mon âme, je cherche sa lumière quand il n'est pas à mes côtés. Il est entré en moi avant de me pénétrer et ça fait mal de se l'avouer, ça fait mal de reconnaître que le simulacre est ma négation, nos silences, non nos actions.

Je trahis.

Il se détache de moi et alors que son corps s'éloigne je m'accroche plus fortement à son âme. Je suis si seul quand il n'est pas là. Il dessert un à un mes doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir du canapé et me retourne avec assurance et douceur pour m'allonger sur ce divan de cuir comme un enfant… comme un enfant que je suis encore, parfois… comme un enfant que je ne suis plus depuis quelques mois… toute une vie.

J'ai seize ans…

Il embrasse mes yeux clos avant de pénétrer à nouveau mon corps, son corps et s'affaisse sur moi pour me serrer contre lui alors qu'il nous emmène loin, très loin, dans une autre vie, un monde de rêves où il n'y aurait pas la guerre, un monde de bonheur où les Gundams et Oz n'existeraient pas, un monde fait pour lui et moi… pour nous ?

_'Viens'_ me dit son corps.

_'Viens'_ me dit son âme.

_'Viens'_ me dit sa bouche…

.

Sers moi plus fort contre toi… Ne me laisse pas partir.

.

_'Viens'_ me chuchote son corps.

_'Je t'aime'_ me chuchote son âme.

_'Viens'_ me chuchote sa bouche…

.

Fais que la réalité n'existe pas et que mes yeux s'ouvrent sur notre rêve.

.

_'Viens'_ me supplie son corps.

_'Je t'aime'_ me pleure son âme.

_'Quatre'_ me murmure sa bouche…

.

Hooo…

.

Le voile blanc qui a balayé nos âmes se soulève, lentement…

La légèreté fait place à l'appréhension.

Le bonheur fait place au remord.

Le rêve fait place à la réalité… J'ouvre les yeux.

Un monde bleu me fait face, un océan limpide qui me dévoile la vérité, sa vérité, son essence comme je lui offre la mienne.

Dans ses yeux, comme dans les miens, nos âmes, mises à nues, identiques… et ça me fait peur.

Il me sourit, murmure une question que je n'entends pas et je lui souris en retour, pour le rassurer.

Qu'importe si je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il m'a demandé. Les mots sont faux, seule l'âme dit la vérité.

.

Sa bouche a dû demander : _'Est-ce que ça va ?'_

_'Tu n'as pas eu mal ?'_

ou _'Tu n'es pas trop fatigu ?'_

.

Son âme disait : _'Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'un jour cela s'arrangera…'_

_'Pardonne moi de n'avoir pas été assez fort.'_

ou _'Nos rêves ne seront jamais exhaussés.'_

.

J'entends la voix de son âme mais lui n'entend pas la mienne. Cela ne l'empêche pas de savoir que je pense comme lui, en cet instant même… Nous sommes si identiques et j'en frissonne de peur.

Il fait tomber un plaid sur moi et me sert dans ses bras…

Forts…

Sûrs…

Les bras d'un homme…

Les bras de mon ennemi.

Non, je n'ai pas froid Treize… J'ai peur de nous… j'ai peur de moi.

.

Peut-être qu'il sait, tout compte fait. Je le sens raffermir sa prise autour de moi et pourtant, je vais m'envoler, encore, espérer battre des ailes très fort pour partir très loin… mais je reviendrai, toujours, comme tu m'attends, toujours, comme tu m'ouvres toujours les bras pour m'enfermer dans notre cage dorée… notre antre de déraison.

.

_'Partons'_ je murmure.

Tu te redresses. Je te regarde et dans tes yeux je vois l'envie… et la douleur quand elle disparaît.

.

Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit. Tu sais parce que tu y penses aussi…

Je n'ai pas envie de m'interroger Treize, je n'ai pas envie de savoir si tu es bon ou mauvais, si je suis bon ou mauvais… Certainement sommes-nous tous les deux en mi-teinte…

…

…

Je n'ai pas envie que le rêve s'évapore Treize…

Pour quelques minutes encore je suis dans notre réalité et j'aimerais qu'elle dure plus longtemps qu'une nuit.

J'ai envie de fuir cette vie où je suis un terroriste, cette vie où tu es le chef des armées d'Oz, mon ennemi.

J'ai envie de fuir ce monde qui n'a pas assez de place pour nous deux, cette réalité où ton but et le mien ne sont pas compatibles. J'ai envie de fuir ces heures sombres, les passées, les futures et je sais que tu aimerais aussi.

Mais tu ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Je sais que bientôt ce désir de partir se sera évaporé… Il l'est déjà.

Mes morts, ceux que je pleure, ceux que j'ai fait.

Ma mission et les milliers de gens qu'elle va sauver.

Mes amis… même si je les ai trahis.

Mais toi jamais. Tu en as envie mais tu n'es jamais prêt à le faire…

Pourquoi ?

.

J'entends ton âme me dire des mots tendres et pourtant je te repousse.

Je me lève, il me faut partir maintenant.

Sur moi, en moi, les traces de nos ébats, des traces de toi que je garde comme un rempart, comme un porte bonheur… Si tu savais Treize…

.

Tu regardes l'heure, étonné. Deux heures et demi du matin, c'est une heure trente plus tôt qu'habituellement.

Tu tiques.

Tu ne dis rien.

Tu ne poses pas de questions.

Tu sais.

.

Mission.

.

En moi et sur moi des traces de toi alors que je vais aller tuer tes soldats.

C'est ta damnation, ce renseignement que tu as bien malgré toi. Je vais tuer tes hommes, détruire tes bases et tu ne fais rien… quelque part tu ne peux rien faire.

C'est la mienne, d'appuyer sur des boutons, de presser des détentes qui vont te faire mal, qui vont te donner des comptes à rendre, qui vont te créer des problèmes.

A chacune de nos missions réussies nous te faisons passer pour un incapable.

A chacune des missions que je réussie je te détruis… peu à peu…

A petit feu…

Comme nous nous consumons…

Comme nous nous sommes consumés dès la première fois.

.

Je pars, sans un mot… Les mots sont erronés. Ils me feraient dire ce que je ne pense pas… Retiens moi Treize.

.

Tu me laisses partir, sans un mot. Les mots sont mensongers. Ils te feraient dire ce que tu ne penses pas… Reste avec moi mon ange.

.

Les mots sont inutiles. Je reviendrai, nous le savons.

Ce soir là nous nous détruirons un peu plus encore. Nous nous ferons mal à nous aimer, mal à nous le taire, mal à nous l'avouer.

Nous nous déchirerons plus encore dans nos rêves inaccessibles, inavouables… inacceptables…

Nous nous perdrons dans les bras de nos ennemis, les tiens, les miens, pour tenter d'emprisonner des destinées qui soit disant nous appartiennent, mais qui nous échappent…

Tout du moins je l'espère…

J'espère que nous pourrons, encore, nous perdre et nous déchirer.

.

**                                                                                                                                                          §§//.......................................................................................\\§§**

.

Donc... Fin ? En tout cas pour quelques temps encore ^__^

Mah… C'est toujours pas joyeux mais il fallait bien que je me rattrape pour la méchante song-fic que je leur avais faite ^__________^

Zorca *attrape Treize et Quatre et se met à les papouiller* : Ze vous aime les chouchoux !!! Z'écrirai encore pleins d'histoires sur vous ^_____________^

Treize et Quatre *tremblottent* ^^ 

Zorca, février 2004.

PS : Dis Luna… Tu es tombée de ta chaise encore ? ^__-


End file.
